


Feathers Bright and Bold

by Mikamod



Series: Our Souls are Made of the Same Star [1]
Category: The Following
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: Soulmark Au





	

Ryan wasn't born with a soulmark, he though for most of his life he was one of the few that didn't have a soulmate until one day, two years before his niece was born, a small wing appeared on his shoulder, bleeding bold and bright color from the feather tips onto his back. It was a strange mark, something so colorful on him, he wondered what the person who matched was like. 

Since it appeared they marked him not the other way around. 

He thought Mike had the same mark when he glimpsed the top if it, the same light dusty brown. But a full look showed not bright colors, it looked more like ink spots than the watercolor of Ryan's mark.

Then he meets Michelle, really truly meet her. Felt the warmth in her touch and the heard the brightness in her voice. He saw her mark when she showed up hiding her fear behind annoyance at the blood on her door. He offered her a shower after they talked and saw her back when bringing her clothes, the same brown feather with the same colors bleeding onto her skin.

He still didn't make a move, in fact, she sat curled up against him. Mika moved closer before their lips met and it was like, light bursting in his soul, like coming home after years away. Her lips sweet and soft, before she pushed him down onto the couch. 

-line-

Mika looked at her back, the mark should be a scar. But it's as bright and vibrant as it had been her whole life. 

And that hurts much more, Ryan let her think even for a limit time that she had let him fall. She could sit and wait, like those old stories of soulmates separated by war, but that wasn't who she was. Mika wasn't going to become an old maid, not without even the excuse of Widow's Ink.

Mika probably wouldn't love another person but, nights do get lonely and if anyone asks about her soulmark she just tells them she's still searching, it's not too far off. 

It'd be a waste to let her soulmates files collect dust in that old room.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is admittedly short, and a new writing style


End file.
